girls_generation_areeyahs_deza_de_honorfandomcom-20200214-history
Each others' backs (Sweden x Philippines)
Characters: semi2p Philippines (Lisa Neen), Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna), Denmark (Matthias Kohler), Norway (Lukas Bondevik), Iceland (Emeil Steilsson), Finland (Tino Vainamainen), Ron (Scarfort Island), Angelo Neen (PDW), Areeyah Bohemia (Camryn Island), Trinity, and Clarity Another great war between the rivaling islands. Both of the islands kept fighting. Angelo kept stabbing the Camryn soldiers. Trinity dashed at Angelo. Angelo kept stabbing until he mistakenly stabbing Trinity in the chest. Angelo was shaking so hard. So hard he couldn;t speak. He accidentaly cutted Clarity's leg. Which gave a deep scar on the right leg. Angelo swinged his sword higher than himself. A broad saw blocked the attack. "Long time no see." Philippines said. Angelo is still trembling. Scarfort striked at Philippines. Which Philippines blocked skillfully, using her bare hands. "It's your chance to strike!" Scarfort yelled. PDW was still shaking but he barely dashed at Philippines. "Fool." Philppines mumbled. Philippines harshly threw Scarfort at PDW. Both of them were dazed. There were 9 000 soldiers that surrounded Philippines. "Enforcements. How pathetic." Philippines said. She later on dialed her phone. "Är du i trubbel?" a deep, swedish voice asked. "Ja." Philippines replied. "Oletko kunnossa?" a finnish voice asked worriedly. "Endelig!!" a danish voice shouted. Philippines chuckled. "Er du omgitt?" a norwegian voice asked. "Ja." Philippines replied. "Bara bíða eftir okkur." an Icelandic accent responded. Philippines sirked rightaway. The soldiers sweatdropped. Due to the confusing conversation. Philippines threw her daggers at the soldiers. The soldiers began to shoot Philippines. But Philippines gracefully dodged the bullets. A swing of an axe blocked the shooting. "Are we late." Denmark asked his friend. "You were early." Philippines replied, with a smirk. "waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........... Luojan kiitos, olet turvassa, Philippines." FInland rushed to Philippines then hugged his friend. "I have some injured friends behind that boulder." Philppines pointed where the boulder is. Finland rushed to Philippines' friends who are injured. "A heavy storm is coming." ''Norway told himself while using his magic to attack the soldiers. "Philippines." Iceland hugged Philippines. "Are you worried too?" Philippines asked. Iceland smiled with a nod."Let's continue the war!!!!" Philippines yelled. The most of the soldiers were intimidated at the Nordic 5. Sweden, who was battling Ron, kept blocking. "He's open!" Scarfort shouted. PDW striked again. "You have to think twice but not once." Philippines lectured her brother. She once more threw Scarfort at PDW again. "Ron, I know you love me, but I love Sweden more than you." Philippines remarked. Trying to keep Sweden's cool, he forces himself not to blush. "Mahal kita. Jag älskar dig, Sverige." Philippines smiled at his boyfriend. "Jag älskar dig också, Filippinerna." Sweden blushed. "Hey, I won't let you have her." Ron said at the swedish man. Philippines smiled at her brother. Then she punched him and PDW became unconcious. Scarfort was enraged of what Philippines said. "Heh, you were weaker than our last spar." Philippines said. PDW did't replied anything. He was breathing so heavily. Due to his hit. "Unconcious already? You're no fun at all." Philippines grabbed PDW on the neck. Then Philippines strangled him on the neck. This made PDW choke blood. "You're boring." Philippines said before PDW died. PDW is now lifeless. "Hey-" Scarfort was speechless when he saw his frends' corpse. He charged madly at Philippines. "Pathetic." Philippines strangled Scarfort too. "DIE." Philippiens' last word to Scarfort. Before he runs out of juice, he raised his white flag. Philippines strangled Scarfort harder, but she only hardly crashed Scarfort on a boulder. The Camryn soldiers raised their fists in the air for victory. "It finally ended.""No one will bother us again.""We have more countries on our side!" shouted by the joyful soldiers of NCO. "Our war finally ended." Philippines went nearer to her boyfriend. "Phili-" Philippines french kissed her boyfriend. "That would be my victory gift for us." Philippines smiled. "Thank you for participating." Camryn bowed down in thankfulness. "I want to deprive your friendship to us. What would you like?" Camryn asked. Philippines grinned. "COLT 45 FOR US!!!!!" Philippines yelled along the soldiers. "WOAH, is it the beer you were talking about?" Denmark asked Philippines. Philippines nodded. Denmark hugged his friend. The other nordics smiled. 'Bonus''' "Are you sure you wanted to stay with us?" Camryn asked the nordics. "Along with Philippines, we would never leave this island ever again." Sweden replied. ''Translations '' Är du i trubbel? - Are you in trouble? Ja- yes Oletko kunnossa? - Are you OK Endelig! - Finally! Er du omgitt- Are you surrounded? Bara bíða eftir okkur - Just wait for us Luojan kiitos, olet turvassa - Thank God you're safe Mahal kita - I love you Jag älskar dig, Sverige - I love you, Sweden Jag älskar dig också, Filippinerna. - I love you too, Philippines. Category:Fanfic Category:Request